Kindered spirits
by ninaxw
Summary: Series of NaruSaku one-shots.
1. Bonds

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Ever since a very young age, Naruto understood the importance of bonds. Before the age of twelve he never had any family or friends to share them with so that made him crave them even more. People often take normal, everyday things for granted. Sure, they love their family, companions and partners but don't remind themselves every day how important that is and how truly blessed they are. These things are always <em>there<em>. But if you asked Naruto, the acknowledgment of his peers is something he wants most in this world. He was prepared to do all kinds of crazy things and be the lead village prankster as long as it meant getting some attention, even negative was good. As long as everyone in the village knew he existed and that he had the right to be alive. Being ignored and shunned by everyone was killing him. It was like he committed a terrible crime and nobody dared to tell him anything about it.

Those days were really hell on earth. But as it often happens in life after gloomy black clouds the sun finally came out. He finally started making real friends and his teammates were like family to him.

The relationship he had with Sakura was always the closest to his heart. What started out as a childlike crush has quickly become much deeper. He understood her from the very start and felt like she was so much like him in a lot of ways. The vow he made when Sasuke left wasn't just a promise to bring him back. It was also a promise to do everything in his power to make her happy even if it was at the expense of his own happiness or life.

After the two and a half years they spent apart he tried his best not to pursue her anymore and when Sasuke was finally saved let her be with the Uchiha even if it killed him. He never expected their relationship to grow deeper and deeper. They became a seamless team, depended on each other. She was the strength where he was at his weakest and vice versa. They were each others constant emotional support. Besides, nobody else knew what it was like to have a teammate and brother taken away from them and then created into this monster that would even kill them without a second's hesitation.

No, nobody could understand that feeling...

Nobody could understand them better than they did each other.

Inside and out.

Many people thought they were lovers. They weren't. But maybe... maybe one day... she would finally see how right they were for each other in every way. Kindered spirits.

Maybe she already does, but he doesn't notice it because of the 'promise of a lifetime' wall he'd built between them long ago. The wall that she will break.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was my first fanfic... I hope you enjoyed it! I've been a fan of Naruto and a NaruSaku shipper for a while now and I just had to write down some ideas that just won't leave me alone. This story will be a series of one-shots without any particular order. So stay tuned if you want to read more.<em>

_It would make me really really happy to hear your thoughts. Please let me know if you liked it or leave some constructive criticism because I want to better myself. And please be gentle... as I mentioned already, this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language. Bad combo, hehe._


	2. Confession

DISCLAMER: Still don't own Naruto.

WARNING: Contains minor spoilers(chapters 469 and 539)

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Sakura had just finished healing her last patient of the day. At least, she hoped that he was her last. There were no shifts like she had when she worked in the Konoha hospital. The medic-nin knew exactly when to come to work and when she got off. She was sometimes asked to stay longer due to an emergency but only if the rest of the staff couldn't handle it by themselves.<p>

No, this was nothing like that. This was war. They had serious and urgent cases come in all day. As long as there were wounded people nobody took a break. It was hard, especially when a patient died after hour-long efforts to help him. Sakura seemed to be affected by it the most, probably due to the fact that she was the youngest and least experienced member of the staff. Although you never become completely numb at least you skin becomes thicker.

When her patient left, the kunoichi was sitting in the tent alone, cleaning and disinfecting medical instruments. After that she'll sort them by size and place them neatly on the tray. Sakura was a perfectionist, especially when it came to her work. She was kind, patient and gave her best even when she was feeling fired and drained. Maybe that's why some patients started having crushes on her. Usually, that didn't bother the pink-haired girl. At least until the Iwa-nin reminded her of something she didn't want to be reminded of.

Sakura sighed deeply and almost cut herself on the surgical knife she was currently holding. Sasuke... why did she have to be constantly reminded of that silly crush? She is not the same girl she was before, with age came the realization of her true feelings. The kunoichi was no longer in love with the lost boy. But as hard as she tried the lingering feeling of friendship and the bond they shared couldn't be erased. It left a mark on her and taught her a few things.

She lied to Naruto that day in the Land of Iron. Not on purpose. She told him something that she desperately wanted to believe. That Sasuke meant nothing to her any longer.

Perhaps that's why he refused to believe in her confession. Maybe Naruto knew her better than she thought... But if he does, he must know her feelings for him are genuine. He must believe her on some level.

The medic-nin put her face in her hands and sighed for the second time that night. If only Naruto were here so she could talk to him again. They would be alone this time and she would tell him everything, make him believe once more that they were meant for each other. She knew how he felt about her. As she fantasized, fatigue finally took over and she drifted off to sleep. Sitting on a chair with her head laying on the table wasn't very comfortable, but at least her dreams were.

* * *

><p><em>This time I decided to write a Sakura-centric fic during the war. I'll probably jump between different POV and situations, depending on my inspiration. Thank you so much to everyone who put this story in your favorites or story alerts! I hope I won't disappoint you.<em>

_It would mean a lot to me to hear you comments so please review!_


	3. Chair

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto and never will.

* * *

><p>A pink haired girl was sitting at the kitchen table finishing the report for her last mission. It had been a very easy C-rank mission. Escorting a diplomat from one village to another. As far as she knew, he wasn't an important man and there was really no danger whatsoever. She didn't even know why Tsunade had given them such a boring job. Were all the genin occupied or something? Or had she been drinking again? That must be it, sake always made her do unexplicable and totally random things. Whenever her master did something she couldn't understand, Sakura blamed it on the alcohol. And she was mostly right. Or maybe... Tsunade was just being evil and tried to test Sakura's patience. No matter how mind-numbing and pointless a mission may be, the kunoichi never complained. Although hospital work was her main source of income, it never hurt to get a little bonus from a mission. No, the problem was her teammate. The blond-haired one, of course. Naruto was beyond annoying the whole day. First you could see the ecstatic and over-joyed look on his face when Tsunade called for both of them. But the happiness plummeted as soon as the details were explained. Then he proceeded to show his dissatisfaction in a very loud way. Like a child who had his favorite candy taken away right in front of his eyes. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh, no. Sakura was already used to it. She'd known him for years and he always behaved that way. But why he had to continue complaining during the entire mission was beyond her. The idiot just wouldn't shut up for four straight hours. Good thing that there was nothing to look out for because she couldn't concentrate on anything except trying not to kill him.<p>

Thankfully, Naruto calmed down when they returned to the village and invited her to do the report at his place. Even though Sakura was still annoyed, he didn't really need to ask. As soon as the two teammates walked thought the gate her feet already started walking in the direction of his apartment. The kunoichi didn't have to think at all, it came naturally. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact time when this curious habit had started. It was simply more convenient for her to spend the evening with Naruto, chatting about the mission they had or getting paperwork done and then returning home when her parents were already asleep. They were just worried about her, she knew, but she couldn't handle their questions while she was tired and sleepy. Besides, if she got hurt somehow a good night's sleep gave her time to heal a bit so her parents wouldn't freak out as soon as they saw her.

So there she was, sitting in Naruto's cozy, small kitchen. When she was satisfied with what she'd written, she looked around. Where is Naruto anyway? Oh, right. She asked for some peace and quiet so he went to watch TV in his bedroom. Sakura didn't like to be disturbed while doing something important, but it got lonely without him pretty quickly. She decided against calling him back to keep her company until she was finished. Besides, there was no place for him to sit. Whenever they hung out in the kitchen, he would sit on the floor or stand leaning against the door or window. But it didn't bother him. Naruto never complained when he got to spend time with her like that. The medic knew how much he enjoyed having company. That's why it made her sad knowing he only had one chair in this room. Actually, it was the only chair in the entire apartment. Nobody bothered to visit him when he was younger, after all. He didn't really need more than one chair and one bed. But he isn't alone anymore. Now he has her. She likes being here and spending time with him. The apartment is small and untidy but it's cozy and more importantly, it is Naruto's. It smells like him and is full of his belongings... There was just something about it that makes her smile even if she sometimes trips over his shoes and clothes which he likes to randomly leave scattered on the floor when he's too tired or forgets to wash right away. Sometimes she can't help herself and starts cleaning and tidying. If you looked around closely, you could already see the changes she's made. It definitely looks better. But she wasn't done yet...

After taking another long look around, Sakura got up and walked to the bedroom where she saw Naruto sitting on the bed watching TV.

Immediately turning his attention to her, his blue eyes watched her cautiously. She let herself smile at his careful expression and he smiled back, relieved that she wasn't mad at his brattish behavior anymore. He scooted over so she could sit next to him on the bed.

"Are you finished, Sakura-chan?" he asked her after a long comfortable silence. She just nodded but didn't stop carefully surveying his room.

"Sakura-chan... what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

She finally turned to him and said "Well for starters, I was thinking that we should get you another chair..."

* * *

><p><em>I'm back! This time it's a bit longer fic with Sakura's POV. I wanted to do Sai's or Yamato's but it's not as easy as I thought. I have to reread all the chapters to refresh my memory .<em>

_I found a sketch of Naruto's apartment while looking through some pictures and it gave me the idea to write something about it. It's a bigger space than I had originally thought but I found it a bit sad that Naruto has only one chair in his entire apartment. _

_Again, a big thank you to everyone who left a comment, favorited it or supported this story in any way. You have no idea how happy that makes me! I hope you like this chapter, too._


End file.
